


As I in slumber

by thedaughterofkings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 3b Spoilers, Canonical Character Death, F/F, Off-screen Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1335193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedaughterofkings/pseuds/thedaughterofkings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night of the funeral Lydia cried herself to sleep in her mum’s arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As I in slumber

**Author's Note:**

> This contains spoilers for the penultimate episode of season 3b of teen wolf including the major character death! It was inspired by an [ask](http://thedaughterofkings.tumblr.com/post/80008548628/i-like-to-think-that-lydia-will-still-be-able-totell) sent to newtalby on tumblr which said:  
> Anonymous said:  
> I like to think that lydia will still be able to communicate with allison because of her powers and they'll talk about boys and werewolves and clothes and school and allison will lydia to stop flirting with chris but it won't work  
> newtalby:  
> AND ALLISON WILL TELL LYDIA HOW WELL BOYD AND ERICA ARE DOING TOO  
> I obviously didn't include everything but this was the post that made me write this in the middle of the night.  
> Un-betaed and unedited, please do tell me of any mistakes you find.

The night of the funeral Lydia cried herself to sleep in her mum’s arms.

She hadn’t slept more than a fitful few minutes at a time in the past four days, too afraid of what she would see and what not. But now, with Allison buried and Lydia exhausted, physically as well as mentally, her body gave up, gave in and slid into sleep.

When she opened her eyes again, she was back in that white room, the one holding the nemeton. But instead of the dead tree stump, a young but strong sapling was in the middle of the room, covered with green leaves. When Lydia slowly walked towards the tree, she could slowly make out a shape behind it, a shape she knew so well. Swallowing back a sob, she started running, hoping desperately that it would work better this time than the last time when she was trying to reach Stiles. But instead of slipping away from her, the nemeton rushed towards her and with it the figure that she didn’t dare name yet.

Skidding to a stop, she squeezed her eyes shut and slowly stretched out her hand – hoping against hope that _someone_ would take it – and desperately fearing it at the same time. She was so tense in anticipation that she almost screamed when a soft hand slipped into hers, a hand that she knew, a hand that held hers before, that had threatened her but always, always protected her in the end. Tears sliding down her cheeks, she clutched the hand hard but still didn’t open her eyes. A gentle voice reached her ears though, strengthening her.

“Lyds, Lydia! Come on, open your eyes, look at me!”

With a gasp, Lydia ripped her eyes open and stared at the hand holding hers, the long fingers, the red nails, the little marks and calluses that told of a life spent holding bows and arrows. When she dared to raise her eyes to the face that she thought she’d never see again, a smile awaited her, with wrinkled eyes and dimpled cheeks.

With a deep breath, she pulled herself together and straightened her back to look the figure directly into the eyes. She couldn’t bring herself to let go of the hand squeezing hers reassuringly though.

“Tell me something I don’t know.”

“Wouldn’t you rather hear something only you and I know?”

Lydia shook her head impatiently.

“No, I want to know something I _don’t_ know! Because if you are a figment of my imagination, you’d obviously know everything I know, so that question would tell me nothing. So what can you tell me that I don’t know?”

The grin grew; the wrinkles and dimples deepened.

“You’re going to be so mad! Guess what, I managed to graduate faster than you!”

Lydia frowned.

“Is this some twisted joke about you never having to attend high school again? Or … wait, did you … did your dad let you make your own bullet finally?”

She couldn’t help her growing excitement, particularly as it was mirrored in Allison’s – _Allison’s!_ – face.

“You’re almost there…”

“What do you mean almost, what did I … ohhh! You didn’t make a bullet, you made an arrow head, didn’t you? That _is_ much more fitting.”

Allison – now that the dam was broken, Lydia couldn’t keep herself from repeating her name in her head, whispering it, shouting it, just saying it – nodded and then used their entwined hands to finally drag her into a hug. Lydia collapsed into her body, wrapping her free hand in the dark curls and feeling Allison’s stroking up and down her back. Neither of them let go of the other hand, fingers curled so tightly together that it almost hurt. After a moment to gather herself, she slowly withdrew from the embrace and sat down, using their still joined hands to tug Allison down with her.

“Okay, so why are you here? Why am _I_ here? Is it because I’m a banshee? Will this be a singular occasion? Or am I going to be able to see you again? Have you been here all the time? Have …”

It was Allison’s turn to tug on their joined hands.

“Slow down, we’ve got a bit of time, your body needs a lot of sleep. Always with the questions, you just can’t deal with _not_ knowing something, can you? I haven’t actually become omniscient, so I can’t answer everything, but I promise to tell you everything I know. So, the first few questions: as far as I know it is in part because you are a banshee and in part because of my connection to the nemeton and yours now too.”

Lydia frowned in thought.

“My connection to the nemeton? But I didn’t sacrifice myself…do you think me bringing Stiles back was enough?”

Allison shook her head.

“No, I don’t think that would have been enough. But when you went into Stiles’ mind with Scott – both of whom are connected to the nemeton – and when you … felt my death – and don’t front, I know you did, I felt you as well and thank you – I think all of that together was enough to forge your own connection to the nemeton. As I said, add in your banshee powers and the fact that I’m dead and we end up here.”

Lydia couldn’t help the shudders that wrecked her body at every mention of Allison’s death.

“But _what_ are we doing here then? And will it happen again?”

Allison shrugged.

“I actually don’t know the answer to the first one. I’ve had some time to think about it and the best I can come up with is that I’ve got unfinished business here? I’m not quite sure what it could be – apart from the nogitsune and well, talking to you, but what’s really weird is that it doesn’t feel as though I’m held here? As though I’m forced to be here, but rather that I want to, no need to be here, but that I can … move on I guess whenever I decide to. So yes, I think that we’ll meet here again, probably when you fall asleep again.”

Lydia playfully pouted at her and said: “If this means that I don’t get all the necessary phases of sleep to stay healthy, beautiful and _sane_ , I’m going to kick you.”

Allison giggled and teased back: “I’m quaking in my boots, banshee!”

“Careful, hunter! But seriously, you didn’t get any divine orders or something? No missions, final tasks to complete? There’s nothing we need to do?”

Allison tugged her into a close embrace again and buried her face in Lydia’s hair.

“No, I promise. We just have to sit here and talk.”


End file.
